


Whispers Of The Water

by ArlenaTheWriter



Series: Drabbles (AKA The Series Everyone Hates) [7]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Beauty in Nature, Bugs & Insects, Frogs, I love bugs, Just a filler, Nature, One Shot, Our Species Is Trash, Rants, Water, Water Moccasin, deep thoughts, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArlenaTheWriter/pseuds/ArlenaTheWriter
Summary: It was the sun’s dying light that had drawn her to the river’s edge.





	Whispers Of The Water

**Author's Note:**

> This is more of a rant post than a One-Shot, but I'm going to count it as one because it's One-Shot Sunday and I want people to believe I'm productive.  
> This is not my best, just a little rant write.  
> Enjoy.

It was the sun’s dying light that had drawn her to the river’s edge. The sky exploded into vibrant bursts of dark reds and golds. The blood and golden tears of the sun as it fell. It’s blood-soaked form slowly sinking farther into its earthy grave. Who would want to shoot such a beautiful thing down from the sky? She almost felt sick as she watched, even though she knew that it was just happening because the earth was moving. Science had never comforted her, nor scared her. In her eyes, it was just an opinion. She wasn’t going to trust an opinion. 

As she sank to the ground slowly, her body syncing with the sun, she realized that the river was more alive than she thought. She began to be aware of the quiet noises, almost like hurried whispers, that the river made as it moved quickly. The river, as she watched, was a stream of rushing people, all trying to get to their destination as soon as possible. She almost laughed at the thought.

There were a few bugs that were slowly heading back to rest. Their predators would awaken soon, the sight of the red sky a signal for them to take flight. A few frogs were looking around, trying to get the last of the unfortunate insects. Their hunting would end as soon as it got dark, their prey safely asleep. Most of the frogs would rest as well, though a few would begin their song, hoping a female would pay attention to them. She would, but she was a human, and of no use to the frogs. 

A small water moccasin brushed against her and her breath hitched. It did not take any interest in her though, she realized. She had done nothing to it, and the snake would do nothing to her. That was the one thing mankind seemed to have forgotten. Just because an animal has claws, doesn’t mean they’re going to use them on you. After all, humans had guns, knives, chemicals, almost everything in everyday life was dangerous, but most people didn’t go around afraid of ever person they set their eyes upon. Why couldn’t it be the same with animals?

It seemed that the longer she spent near the river, the deeper she sunk into her thoughts and morals. The soft whispers of the water gave her all the knowledge she needed. She had a moment to just think, learn and realize. Most people don’t stop and do these actions thoroughly, though they should, for it would cause a lot less accidents and conflicts. She soon learned that it was nice to relax and learn the truth about nature. She found herself loving the outdoors more than her species.

But it was her job to go back to her people and show them the truth. Show them a little bit of what she learned and tell them how much more they could find out. She would be Nature’s ambassador, along with many other women, men and the uncertain. A force so small, yet so faithful and believing. Perhaps they could make a change. But only if everyone separately sat down for a moment and listened to the water whisper, or the wind wail and hush. If we too, were an audience to the suffering and rejoice of the world. If we were not so caught up in ourselves, perhaps we could see what else was caught in the spider's web.


End file.
